


Shadow

by y0w0suke



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: (Yall ready to be sad?), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, pegoryu if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: When the leader faces against his shadow





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Shadows have, officially taken over my life  
> Anyway  
> This is really bad  
> But uh here

Akira looks out the window as Makoto drives though Mementos. For some reason, he has been having trouble summoning his persona. Even Arsene, who has been his first persona, he can't summon.

Skull looks at their leader, sighing softly, before gripping the seat as Queen pushes the breaks. "H-hey, what was tha-"

"There is a..boss portal here." Fox states, looking at it closely. "But there isn't any requests right now.." Ann says, tilting her head. "We might as well try it! See who we can help!" Noir smiles, already getting her axe ready.

Makoto blinks at the other third year. "If..you say so." She srugs, driving Mona into the portal.

When they arrive, they see something they lever thought they see.

"Is...that..."

_**"J-joker?!"** _

"Akira" turns around, a smile on his face. His eyes shine bright yellow and he is in his normal Shujin uniform. **"Oh, it's so nice for all you guys to stop by!"**

Akira stands there, a dumbfounded look on his face. "W..who are you-"

The other Joker laughs, getting closer to his other self. **"Why, I'm you of course!"** The team stares at them both, not knowing what's going on. "M..mona, what the hell is this?" Ryuji asks, turning to the cat. "Y-you think I would know?!" 

"It..looks like a shadow.." The rest looks at panther, a shocked look on their face. "S-shadow?!" "But..that's impossible.." "maybe that will explain Joker's persona going away?"

**"My my..it's all your friends next to you.." Th** e shadow scoffs, rolling its eyes. **"** **You know, I wonder why they still stay with you..all they use you for is THEIR help!"** Akira freezes, starting to shake a bit. "T..that's not-"

**"' 'Oh boy, I can't wait to help more people and get NOTHING in return.' That's what you always think when they want your help, and you _know_ it." **Joker backs away from the shadow, shaking his head. "T-that's not true at all!"

**"Oh..is it not? Than how come you always go home and just sigh, face it.** _**You are tired of helping people out~"** _

Akira grips his head, shaking. "Y..you're not.." the shadow stares at Akira, it's yellow eyes glowing deeply. " **I'm not what? Go on.** _**Say it~**_ "

_"YOU'RE N-NOT ME!!"_

The others stare at their leader as he falls to the ground. "Y..you're not..me.." Skull pushes everyone aside to hold his best friend, growling at the shadow. "Who the hell do you think yo-" the blonde doesn't even have time to finish his sentence as the shadow starts to laugh "W..what the-"

"Akira"'s eyes glow brighter as he laughs more. **"That's right!! I'm not you!"** The shadow suddenly growing bigger, making the theives back away from it. "Akira" suddenly morphs into a huge verson of Arsene, but its normal huge wings somehow bigger, the top hat he wore crack, and his nails somehow even sharper.

Skull grips onto his leader, a low growl escaping his mouth. "You guys try and beat it! I'll make sure Joker is ok!" He yells out, holding the fainted Joker closer.

Queen nods. Oracle tries to find a weakness. "It seems like it's weak to ice!!" Fox squints his eyes as he places a hand on his mask. "Kamu Susano-o!!"

* * *

Akira opens his eyes to the feeling of something wet falling on his face. "W..wha-" 

"J-joker!!"

With that he feels a strong grip pull him into a tight hug. "S..skull?" "T-thank God you're ok..!" Ryuji cries, burying his head into the leaders chest. Joker blinks, before looking up to the others. 

There lays his shadow, beaten. Akira stares at it, before getting up and going to it. "J-joker what are you-"

The ebony hair boy ignores the team members cries, and squats down next to his shadow. "..." he says nothing for a while. What was there to say? 

Akira sighs. "I...knew that what my shadow said was true." The rest look at him, a shock look on their faces. "I... feel that I'm used sometimes. That all people want out of me is their gain only.."

The leader helps his other side up. "It's the ugly side of me that i..have to accept.." he smiles softly. "You ARE me after all...right?"

The shadow says nothing, but closes its eyes. The shadow slowly turns back to normal Arsene. "A..arsene.." the leader covers his mouth, before hugging his persona.

The gentleman thief pauses in place, before hugging his owner again. "Hey.." he whispers, petting Joker's hair. Akira sobs softly, mumbling "I'm sorry" softly. Arsene smiles sadly, and continues holding the leader close.

Mona turns into his car form. "Come on! We need to head back!" The ebony hair boy raises his head from his persona's chest, nodding. "Yea..that would..be good.."

The gang goes to the car, but Skull stays behind to look at Akira. "You gonna be ok?" He asks softly, making the leader chuckle softly. "Yea..yes I'm fine." He pats Ryuji's head. "Come on, let's go." The blonde stares at Akira, but sighs. "If you say so.."

Ryuji and Akira sits in the crammed back, both of them just staring out the window, when Mona suddenly stops, making all of the thives lunge forward. "W-what was that for?!" Skull shouts, rubbing his head in pain.

"There is..."

"There is what?!" 

_**"There is another portal.."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Oh what you thought I was just gonna let joker suffer? H a


End file.
